In the existing art, the anti-removal design for an electronic product with a non-removable battery built therein normally aims at a mainboard located within a housing of the electronic product. The specific approach is to paste a fragile sticker on a front-back-shell locking screw hidden within the housing of the electronic product. Though that prevents the occurrence of the phenomenon that a user removes front and back shells to take out the mainboard, it cannot effectively prevent the user from removing the battery after the battery cover is disassembled and taken down. Therefore, the damages to the battery and the connectivity between the battery and the mainboard are caused artificially.